


Taking Over Me

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Darkened Days To Come [35]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Nellas erinnert sich ihrer Zeit mit Túrin und bedauert, dass er sich von ihr entfernt hat. [Taking Over Me - Evanescence]





	Taking Over Me

Einst lebte in Doriath ein Elbenmädchen. Heute erinnert sich niemand ihrer, obgleich sie es gewesen war, die einen der tapfersten Menschen das Leben der Elben lehrte, mit ihm durch die Wälder streifte und mit ihm elbische Lieder sang. Ihr Name war Nellas.

  Sie entsann sich dieser Tage gut, obgleich Túrin sie schon bald vergessen hatte. Denn er wuchs schnell, sie aber blieb im Ermessen der Edain lange unverändert und kindlich. Sein Sinnen wandte sich nur nach Momenten, so schien es ihr, kriegerischeren Dingen zu als den Flug der Schmetterlinge zu beobachten und die Wildheit der Natur zu besingen, während sie unter dunklen Bäumen umher tanzten. Noch viele Jahre später dachte sie oft an jene Tage, denn Túrin war ihr gut Freund gewesen. Es tat weh, sich daran zu erinnern, was in jenen Tagen gewesen war und welchen Weg das Schicksal für Túrin danach bereitgehalten hatte. Also versuchte sie, nicht mehr daran zu denken, nicht mehr davon zu träumen. Doch wie konnten selbst Elben entscheiden, was sie träumten?

  Sie wünschte sich wirklich sehr, dass Túrin ein anderes Leben hätte führen dürfen als das unter dem Fluch Morgoths. Es war so eine schöne Zeit gewesen.

  Doch Túrin dachte nicht mehr an sie, nur wenige Jahre, nachdem sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Hatte er wirklich alles vergessen, was sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten, was sie gemeinsam erreicht hatten? Ihre Spiele, ihre Lieder, ihre Tänze und Geschichten? Sie war es doch gewesen, die ihn gelehrt hatten, wie ein Elb zu leben. Wie konnte er sie da vergessen? Doch es war nun einmal geschehen. Túrin war gegangen, hatte vielleicht auch absichtlich vergessen wollen, und sie blieb allein unter den hohen Bäumen von Doriath.

  Also hatte auch Nellas zu vergessen versucht. Doch es war schwer, so schwer für eine Elbin, vor allem für so eine junge, wie sie es war, wo für sie alles noch neu und aufregend und vor allem prägend gewesen war.

  So vieles hatte sie mit Túrin erlebt! Durch die Wälder war sie mit ihm gestreift, durch ihre geliebten Wälder. Sie hatte ihm alles gezeigt und so vieles erzählt. Und so waren sehr viele Erinnerungen mit all den Orten verbunden, an denen sie mit Túrin gewesen war. Hier hatte sie mit ihm Blumenketten geflochten, dort hatten sie gemeinsam den Falterflug beobachtet und an jenem Ort hatten sie zusammen mit den Nachtigallen gesungen. Überall und allgegenwärtig begegnete ihr noch immer Túrin.

  Und dann war da noch diese schreckliche Sache mit Saeros gewesen. Als sie davon hörte, da wusste sie: Entgegen dem, was man ihr sagte, war dies gewiss kein Unfall. Sie kannte Túrin, er würde niemals so grausames Orkspiel mit jemandem treiben in dem Ansinnen, ihm den Tod zu bringen. Der Edle von Menegroth musste ihn sehr gereizt haben, dass es so weit hatte kommen können. Aber gewiss hatte es nicht in Túrins Absicht gestanden, dem Elben den Tod zu bringen.

  Sie hatte noch immer an Túrin geglaubt, wider allen Willen. Also war sie über ihren eigenen Schatten gesprungen, hatte ihre ureigene Angst überwunden und war zu Thingols Hallen gegangen. Sie hatte allein für Turin Menegroth betreten, jenen Ort, den sie so sehr fürchtete. So viel Stein, keine Bäume!

  Ja, für Túrin hätte sie alles gegeben, und so kam es, dass ein kleines Elbenmädchen ihn, den Sohn Húrins des Standfesten, rettete. Doch Túrin ... hatte sie schlicht und ergreifend aus seinen Erinnerungen verbannt. Er aber war in ihren allgegenwärtig, erwünscht und doch unerwünscht.


End file.
